Future Tank X-1
The '''Future Tank X-1 '''is a humanoid-esque, remote-operated drone vehicle available to the Allies in Red Alert 3: Uprising. Far and away one of the most powerful and deadly units in the game, a single Future Tank is more than capable of going toe-to-toe with most opposing forces and emerging victorious, if not seriously damaging or outright crippling entire columns of vehicles and infantry. History Developed by the FutureTech Corporation in the interim between the successful victory of the Allied Nations and their global occupation of both the Soviet Union and the Empire of the Rising Sun, Future Tank X-1's were designed to be the final say in ground warfare. Capitalizing on design elements found within Russian and Japanese military hardware, the Future Tank eschews the design aesthetic of traditional Allied tanks in favor of a tracked, humanoid form covered in heavy armor plating. Although numerous objections were raised to the apparent unethical nature of the vehicle, FutureTech's PR department successfully waylaid these concerns by appealing on the grounds of saving lives by phasing out human combatants in favor of robotics. Further safety precautions included the incorporation of ethics programming related to battlefield logistics and a set of command override codes granted to field officers deploying the tank just to thwart any potential loss of control. Within the game, Future Tanks are revealed to be under development and test deployment in conjunction with FutureTech's Sigma Harmonizer on Sigma Island, produced within Futuretech's own war factory. This facility, however, is ultimately destroyed by the Soviet Resistance at great expense. Description Developed exclusively to provide an armored counter-point to both the Soviet Union's Apocalypse Tank and the Empire's King Oni mech, the X-1 was easily the most durable of all the Allied units - though also the slowest. It's hull plating could easily absorb damage from even the Apocalypse Tanks' twin Drakon cannons and, over time, any Future Tank's self-diagnostic systems would initiate an automatic repair. The vehicle's standard armament lacked a direct approach; outfitted with a pair of arm-mounted 'Neutron Scramblers,' Future Tanks could fire concentrated bursts of explosive energy at a target which would detonate and expand outward in a wide radius, dealing significant damage to any enemy unit within the sphere of effect. Utilized in groups, successive blasts from this weapon had the ability to obliterate entire divisions of enemy forces in mere seconds. When the Scrambler couldn't provide needed expediency, the weapon's own heat sinks could be directed to unleash a powerful beam of concentrated energy capable of one-shoting any unit (or group of units) caught in its path. Indeed, only the most durable of structures - a Construction Yard or Superweapon - stood any chance of surviving the attack of this so-called 'Riot Laser,' albeit in a state of near-collapse. Game Unit In-game, the Future Tank X-1 is the final tier Allied land vehicle. It requires that the player has built a Defense Bureau, as well as having researched both levels of security clearance for an Armor Facility in transmission range. At a price of $3000 apiece, they are more expensive than either Apocalypse Tanks or King Oni mechs, but less so than either the Harbinger aircraft or the Japanese Giga-Fortress. Its speed is as clunky as the Apocalypse Tank. Easily the slowest land unit, Future Tanks can nevertheless be teleported via Chronosphere. When fully upgraded to Heroic veterancy, the Neutron Scrambler acquires a large enough blast radius to effect aircraft caught in the sphere. Despite its status as a drone unit, the X-1 is susceptible to Natasha's pilot-snipe ability. Disabled Future Tanks can be 'captured' by friendly (or enemy!) infantry thereafter. The combo of "machine stopper" of Terror Drone and Tesla trooper's special ability would be another good Soviet counter, provided both or any unit survived the onslaught. Allied Hydrofoils and Aircraft Carrier's special ability would answer the extreme offer of the weapon as well. As a robotic unit it cannot be bribed. The Imperials, having inadequate options with its current surface combatants, may rey on their Rocket Angel's special ability to some bondage work. All three sides heavy weapons (using aggresive special abilities and reinforcement) can deal with this menace, provided that the X-1 will not use its secondary attack mode. Also as a unit specialising in ground attacks, it will sucumb easily to the air force of any faction. Infantry are largely useless as its weapon clearly has an area effect in killing proportion, and if that fails it has its sheer size to run over them. This unit is not used by the Allies in the Allied Campaign. This unit can be obtained upon completion of the Commander's Challenge mission "Future Warfare". Notes from the Field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about Future Tank X-1: • Neutron scramblers -- The FutureTank's two "arms" are its primary weapons, massive devices called neutron scramblers. Using technology spun off from the Proton Collider, the neutron scramblers fire concentrated energy spheres that dissipate on impact, causing significant electrical and mechanical damage to anything in the blast radius. Friendly forces bearing encrypted frequencies are immune. • Riot beam -- The Collider fuel cell powering the FutureTank generates excess heat and energy, which is stored in special reservoirs that power the neutron scramblers. By emptying these reservoirs through a focused array, the FutureTank can launch a devastating and concentrated attack with far more power than any conventional round. • Tough as nails -- The FutureTank is even sturdier than the Allied assault destroyer. It can withstand direct assault from virtually any known weapon and emerge relatively unscathed. Its processing systems and weapons are especially resistance to damage. It would take an overwhelming force to destroy a single FutureTank. • Premium value -- As the FutureTank is still in a prototype stage, it is very, very expensive, and only a handful of these units exist in the entire world. Only FutureTech's own Harbinger Gunship carries anywhere near the same price tag. FutureTech will have to find ways of cutting costs if it hopes to see the FutureTank replace modern tanks on the battlefield. References * Official Profile Category:Uprising Vehicles Category:Uprising Allied Arsenal